


Eres imposible, Altaïr

by MattDreamsMcGregor



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Run
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/pseuds/MattDreamsMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiere bajar y meter la cabeza bajo el agua templada de la fuente del patio interior, olvidarse del fiasco que acaba de cometer, comer algo y dormir hasta el día siguiente, donde con la herida limpia y vendada, volverá a salir a intentar recaudar información. Pero la reja está cerrada. / Leve MalAlt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eres imposible, Altaïr

**Author's Note:**

> (Relato bastante viejo. Estuvo publicada en mi cuenta de ff.net, posteriormente revisada y colgada en mi blog, y ahora aquí)
> 
> Esta historia rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no me decidía a escribirla por miedo a oocear los personajes. Pero cuando Doubleaf (una artista en DA que sigo) comenzó a subir un comic con la misma idea, me di cuenta de que era hora de ponerla por escrito.
> 
> Dedicada a Eria. Simplemente por haber estado.

El verano está próximo. Los días comienzan a ser cada vez más largos y las noches se desvanecen como un suspiro.

Poco a poco, el calor aumenta conforme pasa el tiempo, y en las horas más ardientes del día, cuando la piel se encuentra empapada debido a las mil gotas de sudor que manan de los poros, un aire traicionero se eleva desde las afueras de la ciudad, y arrastra hasta su interior la arena del desierto, provocando que ésta se quede impregnada en todo lo que encuentra a su paso. En ocasiones, ni si quiera el agua que cae en el pilón es capaz de amortiguar el calor que tortura los cuerpos, ya que ésta, al encontrarse bajo el radiante sol durante horas, está tan caliente como los azulejos que recubren la fuente. 

Los transeúntes rehúyen las calles en cuanto las peores horas se acercan, y se refugian en sus casas, o en pequeños establecimientos, donde las ventanas tapadas con oscuras telas les esconden del calor. Se sientan en mullidos cojines, beben aguas de sabores, y en ocasiones, se deleitan comiendo un poco de pan con labneh, esperando a que el sol baje y les permita volver a salir. Mientras tanto, hablan, charlan sobre todo lo acontecido desde la última vez que se vieron. Algunos aprovechan y duermen un poco, arrullados por las voces que cotillean que la hija del zapatero está tonteando con un soldado de fondo, otros prefieren leer un poco. Aunque, los más atrevidos, se reúnen lo más alejados que pueden de las puertas, y comentan en susurros la cantidad de golpes de suerte que han tenido en los últimos meses. Es normal que en una ciudad tan grande como la suya haya muchos asesinatos. Lo que ya no es tan normal es que la gran mayoría de estos sean los de personajes influyentes en el lugar, que de una manera u otra, han atentado contra la sociedad. Claro que podría explicarse con que, al ser personas tan importantes, es lógico que tuvieran enemigos y que éstos les matasen. Pero aún así, las coincidencias son pasmosas. 

Aquel día se ha presentado más bochornoso de lo habitual. Los niños se han quedado a jugar dentro de sus casas, las mujeres no han salido a comprar (a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario), y los hombres han vuelto pronto a comer a sus hogares. Pasan ya de las dos de la tarde, y el sol reina en un cielo tan despejado que incluso duele mirarlo. La temperatura es agobiante, y el aire caliente hace costosa la respiración. 

El corte en el costado derecho le palpita a cada paso que da. La herida no es profunda, pero nota la sangre fluyendo a través de la piel rota. Lleva corriendo por lo menos diez minutos, y las piernas comienzan a entumecerse. Sabe que no aguantará mucho más, y el escozor que el sudor le produce en la herida provoca que el cansancio y el malestar aumenten por segundos. 

Gira a la izquierda y de nuevo a la derecha, internándose en un callejón. Aminora la carrera y analiza los edificios que se encuentran a ambos lados, decidiendo por cual trepar. Da un salto y se cuelga de una ventana. Escala la pared hasta el borde de la azotea, y se impulsa para terminar de subir. 

La nariz le quema cada vez que inhala, y aunque sabe que es peor, comienza a respirar por la garganta para poder seguir corriendo. Salta al tejado de la casa de al lado, evita correr por el borde para no ser visto por los templarios que le persiguen a ras de suelo, y tras subirse a una terraza, salta al techo de la casa de asesinos. Quiere bajar y meter la cabeza bajo el agua templada de la fuente del patio interior, olvidarse del fiasco que acaba de cometer, comer algo y dormir hasta el día siguiente, donde, con la herida limpia y vendada, volverá a salir a intentar recaudar información. 

Pero la reja está cerrada. 

Para en seco y parpadea varias veces antes de trotar hasta la trampilla que da acceso a la casa de asesinos. Mete los dedos entre los huecos y escudriña el interior: 

— ¿Malik? Malik, dime que estás en casa — llama con voz ronca —. Malik, sal ahora mismo y ábreme. 

De la puerta de la pared izquierda sale una sombra alargada. Ésta, poco a poco, se va convirtiendo en un hombre de cabello negro, corto, que sostiene, con su único brazo, una jarra a rebosar de miel: 

— La paz sea contigo, Altaïr. 

— No tengo tiempo para esto. Malik, abre la reja. 

— No. 

Aquella respuesta tan simple provoca que sus pupilas se dilaten rápidamente, quedándose con la boca abierta durante unos segundos, sin creerse aún lo que acaba de escuchar: 

— Malik, llevo corriendo desde el barrio pobre, no sé ni siquiera como he logrado despistarles ahora. Ábreme. 

— No — repite aquellas dos letras. 

— Sé que no he terminado el trabajo que debía hacer hoy, pero tengo que entrar— su voz comienza a elevarse, cada vez más nerviosa, notándose lo alterado que está —. No puedo seguir huyendo. Abre de una vez. 

— Anoche dijiste tras la cena — comienza a hablar tranquilamente — que me pasaba el día entero aquí metido, sin hacer nada. Que era un perezoso, que había olvidado lo que era el verdadero trabajo del asesino — por primera vez, sus papeles se han intercambiado. Malik, que se enerva a la mínima, habla pausadamente; mientras que Altaïr, el eterno tranquilo y decidido, nota su labio inferior temblar a causa de los nervios —. Pues lo siento mucho, pero como no hago nada, tampoco puedo abrirte la reja, es demasiado trabajo para un manco inútil como yo. 

— ¿Y esta es tu venganza por haber dicho cuatro tonterías anoche? ¡Vas a conseguir que me maten! 

— Tranquilo, si me prometes que en cuanto entres te arrodillarás y me pedirás perdón, abriré la entrada. 

— ¡Malik! ¡¿Cómo te atrev…?!— su reclamo se ve interrumpido por un dolor lacerante en el hombro izquierdo. Ahoga un gemido y deja apoyada la frente en la madera durante escasos segundos. Se gira de golpe, y ve como un arquero se prepara para dispararle por segunda vez. 

Gruñe por lo bajo y se levanta, comenzando a correr. Salta al tejado de al lado, y se sube a un altillo para impulsarse y tirarse al edificio de la otra calle. Rueda por la ardiente azotea y gime al enterrarse aún más la fecha que sigue clavada en su carne, atravesándola al completo. Se yergue al llegar al borde del techo y saca una cuchilla, lanzándosela al arquero y matándole en el acto. No se toma siquiera unos segundos y salta hacia abajo para caer en una calle desierta. 

Debe ser por los nervios, pero la caída provoca que un tirón en el tobillo derecho le arranque un gemido. No pierde el tiempo y sale corriendo. Da las gracias mentalmente a que las calles estén vacías, y acelera todo lo que puede hasta llegar a la plaza. Comienza a notar algo dormido al brazo izquierdo, pero no puede preocuparse de ello ahora. Rodea la fuente y corre por una de las calles principales. 

No sabe si es impresión suya, o realmente las temperaturas han aumentado, pero su piel está tan ardiente que toda la ropa le molesta de tal manera que no dudaría en arrancársela en ese mismo momento. 

Gira a la izquierda en la siguiente esquina, topándose de frente con dos templarios. 

Para en seco y observa incrédulo como ambos desenvainan sus espadas en cuanto le ven. No le dan oportunidad siquiera para sacar la suya cuando ya los tiene encima. Se quita al primero de un puñetazo en la nariz, y mientras le insulta en una lengua germánica, tirado en el suelo, aparta a su compañero de una patada en el estómago. Aprovecha esos segundos en poder sacar su arma, y la tienen en ristre en cuanto el primer atacante se abalanza sobre él. Se aparta en el último segundo y corta de una sola tajada limpia todo el ancho de su espalda. Nota como la sangre sale a borbotones y empapa su rostro. 

Lo malo de llevar armaduras tan pesadas, es que hacen mucho ruido, y es gracias a eso que escucha como tiene al otro detrás. Se gira y le clava la espada en el estómago, hasta el fondo. 

A pesar de todo, se ha emocionado al matar a esos hombres, y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibuja en sus labios, aunque le dura poco. Por culpa de esa misma emoción, no ha tenido en cuenta sus propias heridas a la hora de realizar los contraataques, y lo que era un ligero adormecimiento en su brazo izquierdo, ahora se ha convertido en un dolor tan agudo, que ni siquiera puede sostener la espada. Sujeta su arma con fuerza con la mano derecha y la guarda como puede. Todo el lado izquierdo de su traje está empapado de sangre. De SU sangre. Coge la flecha y se la arranca de un solo tirón, provocando que un grito ronco escape de su boca. Sus piernas tiemblan ligeramente y debe afianzarse bien con los talones al suelo para no caer. Intenta levantar el brazo, pero no puede, y cae en la cuenta de que la herida habrá afectado a algún tendón. Tardará mínimo dos semanas en poder sanar del todo. No podrá culminar la misión tan pronto como debería. 

Aprieta los dientes y se lanza hacia el edificio que tiene enfrente, trepando torpemente sólo con una mano. Se engancha bien a la madera de la terraza y sube lentamente hasta la azotea. Su respiración se ha acelerado, y la herida del costado comienza a sangran aún más deprisa. 

Se pone de pie y echa a correr por los tejados, notando como el tirón del tobillo derecho comienza a hacerse más insoportable. A cada salto, nota como si una aguja le atravesara la carne, y un escalofrío helado sube velozmente por su pierna, paralizándole durante unos segundos, poniendo a prueba su equilibrio. Ese dolor aumenta con una rapidez pasmosa, y cuando llega con un último salto a la casa de asesinos otra vez, el dolor le hace ceder. Cae de rodillas y apoya la mano derecha corriendo para no darse de bruces la cara contra el tejado ardiente. 

Siente como su cuerpo va lento y tarda en responderle. Gatea hasta la reja, que aún sigue cerrada, y deja caer su cuerpo contra la madera de ésta: 

— Malik, no puedo seguir huyendo. 

— La próxima vez sé más cuidadoso, y no tendrás a medio Jerusalén tras de ti — dice la sombra escondida bajo la oscuridad del marco de la puerta. 

— Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado y abre la reja de una maldita vez. 

— He dicho que no la pienso abrir, novicio. 

— No hay tiempo para estos juegos— su corazón se acelera de golpe al escuchar como alguien intenta trepar hacia el tejado — ¡Necesito entrar ya! 

— Pídeme perdón. 

— ¡Malik! 

— Pídeme perdón de rodillas y abriré. 

— ¡Eres un rastrero renco…! 

Se gira de golpe y ve como un templario, que bien podía haber sido dos veces él, se yergue en el borde del tejado y sonríe de oreja a oreja. Dice algo en su idioma natal, tiempo que Altaïr aprovecha para apartarse de la reja y, desde el suelo, tantear el mango de su espada con la mano derecha. Pero el templario le lanza un ladrillo y le da de lleno en la muñeca. Suena un “crack” y deja su mano queda inmovilizada. 

El hombre saca su arma y se lanza sobre él. Va a atravesarle, va a destrozar su caja torácica con el golpe de su espada, solo tiene una oportunidad. Cierra los ojos y levanta ambos pies. Le pega una patada muy débil en el estómago, algo que no puede haberle hecho mucho daño. Pero en la carrera y su falta de equilibrio en sitios tan altos, provoca que se tambaleé y caiga de espaldas del tejado. Se queda unos segundos en silencio, y al no escucharle quejarse ni levantarse, deduce que se ha partido el cuello con la caída: 

— Trato hecho, Malik. 

— ¿Cómo dices? 

— Haré lo que tú quieras, déjame entrar. 

Abre los ojos y cree distinguir a lo lejos como dos arqueros preparan sus flechas, apuntándole una vez más. No le importa, ya no. Escucha perfectamente el sonido del cerrojo al correrse, y sin tan siquiera mirar para comprobarlo, se arrastra hasta la reja y se deja caer, cual muñeco de trapo, por el hueco que recién se acaba de abrir. El dolor de la caída es menos de lo que se esperaba, pero aún así, le corta la respiración durante unos segundos: 

— ¿Y bien?— dice Malik, mientras con un gran palo vuelve a cerrar la compuerta. 

— Cúrame primero las heridas — dice con un hilo de voz. 

— Novicio, o haces lo acordado ahora mismo, o te entrego a los guardias que te están buscando todavía. 

Un gemido ahogado escapa de entre sus labios, y permite que dos lágrimas de cansancio resbalen por sus mejillas, vaciando los ojos, que de pronto se le antojan demasiado húmedos y con los párpados pesados. 

A duras penas logra ponerse de rodillas, y alza el rostro ligeramente hacia él. Desde su posición, Malik le parece tan alto que casi le es imposible reconocerle: 

— Perdóname — susurra, notando como la sangre comienza a arremolinarse en sus mejillas. 

— ¿Por qué? 

Gruñe entre dientes y cierra los ojos. Su pecho tiembla de cansancio, de dolor, de rabia, de orgullo contenido, y vergüenza: 

— Siento mucho haber dicho tales cosas anoche — vuelve a murmurar—. Perdóname, Malik, acepta mis disculpas. 

— Muy bien. Las aceptaré en cuanto beses mis botas. 

Abre los ojos de golpe y los clava en los de Malik, que sonríe de lado con suficiencia: 

— Eso no entraba en el trato. 

— Ya lo sé, pero me estoy aprovechando de ti. 

— Eres un sucio rastrero… 

— Tómalo como una lección de humildad para tu altanería desmesurada, novicio. 

— No pienso hacerlo. 

— Pues si no acepto tus disculpas, llamaré a los guardias. No tienes muchas más opciones. 

Puede escuchar perfectamente sus propios latidos del corazón en las sienes. Su boca, reseca y cubierta por una mezcla de saliva pastosa con arena, comienza a darle arcadas. Por no hablar de las heridas, que le duelen desesperadamente, y la sangre perdida comienza a hacer estragos. No confía en que logre mantener la conciencia mucho rato más.

Aún así, mueve las rodillas lo equivalente a tres pasos, y notando como un cosquilleo, que no sabe identificar, le recorre el bajo vientre, se inclina hasta notar el cuero desgastado de las botas contra sus labios, depositando un beso sobre ellas. 

Cierra los ojos, cree que va a desmayarse en ese mismo instante, pero un suspiro procedente de la boca del hombre que tiene frente a él, le devuelve a la realidad. Se endereza y abre los ojos, viendo como Malik se arrodilla, y con la única mano con la que cuenta, le despoja de la capucha, dejando su cabeza y rostro al descubierto. 

Ya no luce la sonrisa que tenía hacía un minuto escaso. Creía que le vería orgulloso, satisfecho por haber logrado lo que nadie había conseguido: Altaïr se había doblegado ante él. Pero lo único que puede leer en su cara es una preocupación extrema: 

— ¿Cuántas heridas tienes? 

Tarda varios segundos en contestar: 

— Hombro izquierdo; costado, muñeca y tobillo derechos. 

Malik chasquea la lengua y niega ligeramente antes de volver a abrir la boca: 

— Eres imposible, Altaïr. 

No entiende qué es lo que sucede, pero el cosquilleo que se había instalado en su bajo vientre se expande de golpe. No es la primera vez que le pasa, y sabe de sobra que no será la última. Y a pesar de ello, siempre que sucede se le antoja igual de extraño. 

Apoya la mano derecha sobre el hombro de su compañero, e ignorando el dolor que emana de su muñeca, se inclina sobre el rostro ajeno y une ambas bocas. Es un beso torpe debido a su estado, pero bebe de él como si hubiera estado deseándolo durante horas. Malik tarda un poco en reaccionar. Corresponde con lentitud, apiadándose del maltrecho cuerpo del otro, dejándose hacer, respondiendo sólo al mismo nivel, sin exigirle. 

Pero, como había vaticinado momentos antes, no aguanta mucho más. Sin separar sus labios, poco a poco, se va dejando caer hacia la izquierda, incapaz de mantenerse más tiempo erguido. 

Antes de caer al suelo, el fuerte brazo del dueño de la casa de los asesinos le sujeta, y le mantiene contra su pecho: 

— Eres un estúpido, novicio, debes aprender a ser más sigiloso. 

— Malik…— susurra, luchando por poder permanecer despierto. 

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres? 

— Eres un rencoroso insoportable. 

A pesar de haberle dicho aquello, Malik sonríe de lado, casi imperceptiblemente, y niega lentamente: 

— Déjate vencer por el sueño. Curaré tus heridas, y mañana cuando comas algo, te daré tu merecido por tales palabras. 

Toma aire y responde con una sonrisa cansada. Cierra los ojos y obedece, dejando de luchar contra el sueño que se abalanza sobre él.  

Antes de perder totalmente la consciencia, nota como unos labios carnosos besan su frente.


End file.
